Goku vs. Optimus Prime
On a sunny day Optimus Prime was driving in the World of Dragon Ball being so care free. Optimus Prime began to start driving in the mountains and as he was driving he saw Goku training. "Hello Human," said Optimus Prime. "Oh hi Giant Robot guy," said Goku smiling and rubbing the back of his head. "I am Optimus Prime," said Optimus Prime with a serious face. "Well hello Optimus Prime, I am Goku a Super Saiyan," said Goku still smiling. "I have never heard of that race," said Optimus Prime. "You haven't?" asked Goku with a surprised face. "No," said Optimus Prime. "You see, I am not from this dimension. I was transported here for some reason." "Hmm not sure what that means but okay," said Goku. "Well I see you are training," said Optimus Prime. "I could help you train. How about a fight? I'll use my hands to fight you since you aren't as big as me." "Then that shall be your mistake," said Goku with a smirk. "Don't be a fool," said Optimus Prime. "You'll see," said Goku still smirking. "Very well," said Optimus Prime. "Shall we begin?" asked Goku still smirking. "Yes, yes we shall," said Optimus Prime with a serious face. Optimus Prime lifted his fist up into the air and slammed it at Goku. Right before his huge fist could hit Goku, Goku was gone in a flash. "What, how is he that fast?" asked Optimus Prime in surprisement. "He really isn't a human." Goku suddenly appeared behind Optimus Prime's head. Optimus Prime heard him and jumped up in the air above Goku hoping to land on him. Goku dodged barely and went for an uppercut at Optimus Prime's chin. Optimus Prime saw his uppercut, so he got his hands and slammed them together with Goku in between to squash Goku like a bug. Optimus Prime released his hands and Goku fell out of them straight to the ground all bruised up. This left a body-sized crater in the ground. Goku start growling in pain. "He isn't dead?" asked Optimus Prime in surprise. "I wouldn't die that easily," said Goku with one eye closed in pain. Goku start slowly getting up. Right when he was getting up Optimu Prime tried to step on him. Right when Optimus Prime tried doing that he quickly reacted and turned around to counter Optimus Prime's foot with a barrage of ki blast. This stopped Optimus Prime's foot barely and bought Goku enough time to move out of the way. Goku flew up to Optimus Prime's knee and kicked him straight in it causing Optimus Prime to fall on that knee. Goku teleported above Optimus Prime's head and slammed his fist into it causing Optimus to fall down. "You are strong," said Optimus Prime with a serious face. "Told ya," said Goku smirking. Optimus Prime quickly got back and grabbed at Goku. Goku dashed up but Optimus Prime grabbed his foot before Goku could full get away. Optimus threw Goku all the way into the city. Goku came crashing into a window of a building. Random people were in shock. Goku was bleeding due to all the glass that cut him. "This guy's really strong," said Goku in even more pain. "I might have to go Super Saiyan." Goku got up from the window and went Super Saiyan. "He has to be dead now," said Optimus Prime. Goku flew back to Optimus Prime and punched him straight in the jaw knocking him back again. "This guy is impossible to kill," said Optimus Prime with a serious face. "His appearance has also changed. He has gold hair now." Goku was just looking at Optimus Prime straight forward with a serious face. Suddenly Optimus Prime grabbed a boulder and threw it straight at Goku. Goku countered the boulder easily with rapid ki blast that instantly start disintegrating the boulders into little rocks. Goku then quickly kicked all the rocks made from the boulder being destroyed at Optimus Prime what at a time. Optimus grabbed all of them at the same time and crushed them into sand. Goku then teleported to Optimus Prime's face. He then threw a punch straight at it. Optimus quickly moved his head to the side to dodge and Goku missed. Optimus grabbed Goku's body with his index finger and his thumb. He then began to grind Goku's ribs with them. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!!" yelled Goku screaming in absolute pain. Goku's ribs were about to break. Goku lifted his hand up into the air and began charging a Destructo Disk. Right before Optimus Prime was about to completely break his ribs Goku released the Destructo Disk right at Optimus Prime's face. Optimus Prime quickly tried to block it with his hand but it was cut off. His hand bought him some time to dodge the Destructo Disk as it slowed the technique down. Optimus Prime ducked and went into a mountain. From ducking he dropped Goku on the ground. "What kind of powers are these?" asked Optimus Prime in much surprise. "He created that out of nothing. This world truely amazes me." Goku was laying there on the ground with two thirds of his ribs broken. "Ahhhhhhhhh!" yelled Goku screaming in pain again. "Quit this fight already Goku," said Optimus Prime. "It is obvious I won." Goku slowly start getting up trying to ignore the pain. "You haven't won...yet...," said Goku struggling to talk while sweating a lot. "This fight isn't over! Kaio-ken, times ten!" Goku charged at Optimus Prime with Kaio-ken and hit him right in the stomach sending Optimus flying. Optimus got up with his one hand. He just looked at Goku. Goku flew up on top of a mountain. "This fight ends now," said Optimus Prime with a serious face. "I agree," said Goku. Goku slowly start to put both of his hands together while he was in pain because of his broken ribs. "Kaaaaaaame...,"said Goku. A ball of glowing ki began to appear in Goku's hands. "Haaaaaaame...," said Goku. The ball began to get bigger and bigger as a energy started to flow around Goku. Goku's eyes began to glow very bright. Optimus Prime saw he was charging an attack so he began running towards him. Optimus Prime got close and attacked Goku with his arm while Goku was charging the Kamehameha on the mountain. "Haaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" yelled Goku with all his might. Optimus Prime and the Kamehameha collided. The Kamehameha was huge and was actually holding off Optimus. Optimus's body weight came through for him and he actually pushed the Kamehameha back, and slammed into Goku along with mountain he was standing on. The mountain got crushed and from the mountain being crushed there was a lot of smoke in the air. The smoke cleared and both Goku and Optimus were laying on the floor. Optimus got up and checked Goku. Goku was completely knocked out with a ripped gi and severe bruises. Optimus had ripped up, bent, dented metal. "Goku...you were a strong opponent," said Optimus while Goku was knocked out. Optimus then got teleported back to his dimension and everything that happened in the fight went back to normal, meaning Optimus's hand that was cut off by the Destructo Disk came back and Goku's bruises went away. This also means all the destruction dealt by them is back to normal in it's original state. The only thing that didn't go back to normal was their memories, as they still both remember the fight, and probably always will... Category:Goku Versus